


Minecraft Mishaps

by Crypt_eoN



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adventure, Creeper? Aw man, Established Relationship, F/F, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Pure Chaos, and arson too, chat au, everyone's in college and in quarantine, ill add more characters and tags as i go, lez go bois, minecraft text au, ruby made ppt presentation all about it, so normal au i guess??, weiss and blake are done with the siblings, weiss understands memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypt_eoN/pseuds/Crypt_eoN
Summary: Instead of focusing on their work and responsibilities, the RWBY Gang (and along with their many friends) have decided to enjoy their time in the world of MinecraftHilarity ensues.(Basically its a minecraft au and a chat au. So, they're all in text lmao. It's also based on the events of me and my gang's experience while playing minecraft. )
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 15
Kudos: 62





	1. Weiss Schnee: Sugar Daddy and Simp Extraordinaire (chat)

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as i had this idea i went ahead and started writing. Characters might be a little OOC. And if so, please notify me about it. Hope you enjoy :")

**Backstreet Bois:** (RWBY gc)

**kAchOWw** ⚡⚡: YES IM DONE WITH CLA S S E S

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: djgdjgisdgg finally

 **Boots with the fur** 🐝: congrats

 **Ice Ice baby** ❄ : good now can you do the dishes please

 **kAchOWw** ⚡⚡: :>

 **Ice Ice baby** ❄ : r u b y

 **kAchOWw** ⚡⚡: ne i n

 **Ice Ice baby** ❄ : I regret teaching you that word

 **kAchOWw** ⚡⚡: :DD love u too

 **Ice Ice baby** ❄ : then-

 **kAchOWw** ⚡⚡: and just because I love you doesn’t mean I wanna do the dishes weissy

 **Ice Ice baby** ❄ : gdi

 **Ice Ice baby** ❄ : fine

 **Ice Ice baby** ❄ : ill do the dishes. But tomorrow its your turn ok?

 **kAchOWw** ⚡⚡: yeyeyeyeet

 **Ice Ice baby** ❄: alright brb ill be washing the dishes

 **Boots with the fur** 🐝: goodluck

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: yo rubes

 **kAchOWw** ⚡⚡: mm?

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: wanna play mc?

 **kAchOWw** ⚡⚡: yeyeyeyes please

 **Boots with the fur** 🐝: me too

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: babe don’t you still have class lmao

 **Boots with the fur** 🐝: im bored

 **kAchOWw** ⚡⚡: big mood

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: aye

 **kAchOWw⚡⚡:** imma send you our sever link

 **kAchOWw** ⚡⚡: server*

 **Boots with the fur** 🐝: thanks my dude

 **kAchOWw** ⚡⚡: np my dude

 **Ice Ice baby** ❄ : hello

 **kAchOWw** ⚡⚡: wEISS!!

 **Ice Ice baby** ❄ : Im back

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: welcome back

 **Ice Ice baby** ❄ : whats happening

 **kAchOWw** ⚡⚡: were gonna playing mc wanna join??

 **Ice Ice baby** ❄ : whats mc

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: its short for Minecraft

 **Ice Ice baby** ❄ : isn’t it that game about blocks and stuff

 **kAchOWw** ⚡⚡: yeah :DD

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: ye

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: wanna join?

 **Ice Ice baby** ❄ : sure why not

 **kAchOWw** ⚡⚡: YAY!

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: since this is Weiss were talking about I know for a fact that she doesn’t have tlauncher downloaded yet so heres the link for u to download bro: ( _tlauncher link)_

 **Ice Ice baby** ❄ : thank you yang

 **Boots with the fur** 🐝: w tf

 **kAchOWw** ⚡⚡: why

 **Boots with the fur** 🐝: your world’s a wreck and on fire.

 **kAchOWw** ⚡⚡: oof

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: oh yEAaahh-- I forgot we fought the wither lmao

 **Boots with the fur** 🐝: yall already fought the wither???

 **Boots with the fur** 🐝: d a m n

 **Boots with the fur** 🐝: I haven’t even killed the ender dragon yet

 **Ice Ice baby** ❄ : whats a wither

 **Ice Ice baby** ❄ : and an ender dragon??

 **Boots with the fur** 🐝: (wither.jpeg)

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: <https://youtu.be/EPkhZHu9PHw>

**Ice Ice baby** ❄ : what is this monstrosity

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: _a r t_

 **kAchOWw** ⚡⚡:

Wither Minecraft:

The Wither is a floating three-headed, demonic boss mob with a skeletal appearance. Its parts (soul sand and wither skulls) originate from the Nether and is the second boss mob introduced and added to the game after the Ender Dragon in 1.4. 2 the Pretty Scary Update.

Ender dragon:

The Ender dragon is a dangerous, flying hostile boss mob found when first entering the End. She is the largest naturally spawning mob in the game and is widely acknowledged as the main antagonist and final boss of Minecraft.

If you have anymore questions feel free to ask us veterans weissy :”)

 **Ice Ice baby** ❄ : thank you ruby

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: simp

 **Boots with the fur** 🐝: did you just srsly copy and paste their descriptions i-

 **kAchOWw** ⚡⚡: for weiss? y e s

 **Boots with the fur** 🐝: now that's what we call dedication, kids.

 **Boots with the fur** 🐝: also: simp

 **Ice Ice baby** ❄ : simp or not im thankful for that information you copy pasted ruby

 **kAchOWw** ⚡⚡: anything for you my luv :33

 **Boots with the fur** 🐝: e w

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: e w

 **kAchOWw** ⚡⚡: aiodgafhsdjjdsj

 **kAchOWw** ⚡⚡: hol up a minute imma make a new server since the old one is all destroyed and on fire

 **kAchOWw** ⚡⚡: brb

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: good idea

 **Boots with the fur** 🐝: t ha nk y o u

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: @Weiss Schnee have you downloaded it yet bro :0

 **Ice Ice baby** ❄ : its downloading

 **Ice Ice baby** ❄ : also why are you guys using a third party software why not just buy the game?

 **Boots with the fur** 🐝: Weiss we’re broke college students

 **Ice Ice baby** ❄ : its literally just 30 dollars

 **Boots with the fur** 🐝: jUST 30 dOllaRs—

 **Boots with the fur** 🐝:aH yEs LikE oUr bRokE aSSeS cAn AfForD tHaT

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: Weiss legit went: f l e x

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: also cant relate bro our wallets are: non-existant

 **kAchOWw** ⚡⚡: sadly we have bills to pay and we cant waste it on a game about blocks Weiss :((

 **Boots with the fur** 🐝: the little one speaks the truth

 **Ice Ice baby** ❄ : I can buy a copy for you all

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: oh damn Weiss is a sugar daddy confirmed?

 **Boots with the fur** 🐝: damn ruby got a sugar daddy

 **kAchOWw** ⚡⚡: jd96re58yorout%@$%#^%afsdfdsv

 **Boots with the fur** 🐝: bruh what kind of keyboard smash--

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: wait let me change her nickname cha cha real fast

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** **💅 set Weiss Schnee's nickname to Sugar Daddy** 😩❄

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: @Weiss Schnee @Weiss Schnee @Weiss Schnee @Weiss Schnee @Weiss Schnee @Weiss Schnee @Weiss Schnee @Weiss Schnee @Weiss Schnee @Weiss Schnee @Weiss Schnee @Weiss Schnee @Weiss Schnee @Weiss Schnee @Weiss Schnee @Weiss Schnee @Weiss Schnee @Weiss Schnee @Weiss Schnee @Weiss Schnee @Weiss Schnee @Weiss Schnee @Weiss Schnee @Weiss Schnee @Weiss Schnee @Weiss Schnee @Weiss Schnee @Weiss Schnee @Weiss Schnee @Weiss Schnee @Weiss Schnee

**Sugar Daddy** 😩❄: w h a t

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: :DD

 **Sugar Daddy** 😩❄: wait who tf changed my nickname-

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: me

 **Sugar Daddy** 😩❄: change it back

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: :))

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: n o

**Weiss Schnee cleared her nickname**

**Apple Bottom Jeans** **💅 set Weiss Schnee's nickname to Sugar Daddy** 😩❄

 **Sugar Daddy** 😩❄: persistent mf

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: love you too bicht ❤🥦

 **Boots with the fur** 🐝: why tf is there a brocolli

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: weiss likes brocollis

 **kAchOWw** ⚡⚡: which is e w

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: e w indeed lmao

 **Sugar Daddy** 😩❄: you should really eat healthy foods

 **kAchOWw** ⚡⚡: I am tho :0

 **Sugar Daddy** 😩❄: eating chocolate covered strawberries isnt considered healthy ruby

 **kAchOWw** ⚡⚡: tru tru

 **kAchOWw** ⚡⚡: but ill still eat it tho :")

 **Sugar Daddy** 😩❄: >:0

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: djajjdakkdb yEAh rUbEs eAt hEaLthY

 **Sugar Daddy** 😩❄: youre included on this too yang

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: oh shi-

 **Boots with the fur** 🐝: are we playing mc orrRR--

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: bAbE wAiT- my tlauncher is LoadIng sO slOowww

 **Sugar Daddy** 😩❄: its still installing so wait a bit

 **Boots with the fur** 🐝: aight aight

 **kAchOWw** ⚡⚡: i made the server yall :")

 **kAchOWw** ⚡⚡: Chaosksksk.aternos.me

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: noice

 **Boots with the fur** 🐝: noice

 **Sugar Daddy** 😩❄: noice

 **kAchOWw** ⚡⚡: noice

0-0

 **Boots with the fur** 🐝: kchglhlhfaksk

 **kAchOWw** ⚡⚡: oH MY GOD-SJCJKS THE LA G-

 **Boots with the fur** 🐝: holy shi- its so laggy

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: wAIT WHAT

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: I WAS GONE FOR A MINUTE I-

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: U MFS WAIT FOR ME

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: isTg if yall go yuhyeet on me-

 **Boots with the fur** 🐝: ruby u left

 **kAchOWw⚡⚡:** i just tested out the server to see if it was okay

 **kAchOWw** ⚡⚡: and I'm waiting for weiss

 **Boots with the fur** 🐝: oh

 **Sugar Daddy** 😩❄: awww thank you ruby

 **kAchOWw** ⚡⚡: np babe <3

 **Sugar Daddy** 😩❄: its almost done

 **kAchOWw** ⚡⚡: dw babe take your time i have all day

 **Boots with the fur** 🐝: e w affection

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: ikr?

 **kAchOWw** ⚡⚡: igxhoffoh

 **Sugar Daddy** 😩❄: Igxigxigo

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: we arent like that right blakey?

 **Boots with the fur** 🐝: ofc not

 **Boots with the fur** 🐝: we're Chads yang

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: hell yeah

 **Sugar Daddy** 😩❄: said "chads" would shove their tongues down each other's throats

 **Sugar Daddy** 😩❄: i n f r o n t o f m y f e c k i n s a l a d

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: that was one time

 **Sugar Daddy** 😩❄: oNE tiMe?¿?

 **Sugar Daddy** 😩❄: biCHT DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I HAD TO BLEACH MY EY E S-

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: dO **YOU** KNOW HOW MANY TIMES **I** HAVE TO BLEACH MY **O WN** EYE S??

 **Sugar Daddy** 😩❄: nO

 **Sugar Daddy** 😩❄: _nEiN_

 **Sugar Daddy** 😩❄: YOURE NOT GONNA UNO REVERSE CARD ME XIAO LONG

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: whatChU gOnnA dO aBouT iT sChNeE

 **Boots with the fur** 🐝: XJGKGufzkgx

 **kAchOWw** ⚡⚡: bjfkqkdjxk

 **kAchOWw** ⚡⚡: wanna watch kipo with me blake :DD while we wait for weiss' mc to install????

 **Boots with the fur** 🐝: ye sure why not

0-0

 **Sugar Daddy** 😩❄: its done

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: fINALLY

 **kAchOWw** ⚡⚡: YAYY

 **kAchOWw** ⚡⚡: aight aight imma activate the server now :DD

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: yeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyyeye

 **Sugar Daddy** 😩❄: looks like I’ll see you all there?

 **Apple Bottom Jeans** 💅: yahyahyahyahyahyah

 **Boots with the fur** 🐝: cyall there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who got confused about who is who, here are their nicknames:
> 
> kAchOWw⚡⚡: Ruby Rose  
> Sugar Daddy 😩❄ (formerly known as Ice Ice baby ❄): Weiss Schnee  
> Boots with the fur 🐝: Blake Belladonna  
> Apple Bottom Jeans 💅: Yang Xiao Long
> 
> Feel free to comment or kudos. I would really appreciate the feedback :> Have a nice day!


	2. Ruby "I will be careful" Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minecraft time bois :")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who commented and kudos. I really appreciate the support :3 Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy!

**r00mba** joined the server.

 **Imblehk420** joined the server.

 **yorse_truly69** joined the server.

 **yorse_truly69:** EyyYYY

 **WeisSchnee** joined the server.

 **r00mba** : EyYYY

 **r00mba** : hewow everyone :3

 **r00mba** has made the advancement **[Taking Inventory].**

 **WeisSchnee** : so this is minecraft

 **yorse_truly69** : hows it feel bro

 **WeisSchnee** : l a g g y

 **r00mba** : oo f

 **Imblehk420** : yall we should start punching wood

 **r00mba** : weissy press the E key

 **Imblehk420** has made the advancement **[Taking Inventory]**.

 **yorse_truly69** : change ur username weiss

 **WeisSchnee** : why

 **yorse_truly69** : cuz its lame

 **yorse_truly69** : and generic

 **WeisSchnee** has made the advancement **[Taking Inventory].**

 **yorse_truly69** has made the advancement **[Taking Inventory].**

 **WeisSchnee** : says the girl with a pun as her username

 **r00mba** : hey no username prejudice in this minecraft christian server

 **Imblehk420** : guys were losing daylight

 **yorse_truly69** : tru tru

 **r00mba** : blakes right

 **yorse_truly69** : watch me punch the heckles out of this tree babe

 **WeisSchnee** : why what happens when its dark?

 **Imblehk420** : d e a t h

 **WeisSchnee** : p a r d o n

 **r00maba** : what she means is that monsters will spawn and we'll die if we dont make supplies and get shelter

 **WeisSchnee** : oh

 **yorse_truly69** has made the advancement **[Getting Wood].**

 **yorse_truly69** : blake look are you proud of me

 **r00mba** has made the advancement **[Getting Wood].**

 **Imblehk420** : youre doing great sweetie

 **WeisSchnee** has made the advancement **[Getting Wood].**

 **r00mba** has made the advancement **[Benchmaking].**

 **WeisSchnee** has made the advancement **[Benchmaking].**

 **Imblehk420** : damn yall really went: z o o m

 **Imblehk420** : also ruby ur teaching weiss how the game works right

 **r00mba** : ye

 **r00mba** : im about to teach her how to make a sword whats yang doing :0

 **Imblehk420** : shes collecting wood for me

 **WeisSchnee** has made the advancement **[Time to Strike!].**

 **r00mba** has made the advancement **[Time to Strike!].**

 **WeisSchnee** has made the advancement **[Time to Mine!].**

 **WeisSchnee** : fear me xiao long

 **r00mba** : weiss dont kill yang

 **r00mba** has made the advancement **[Time to Mine!].**

 **WeisSchnee** : for i have a weapon in my cubed hands

 **yorse_truly69** : i am trembling in my boots schnee

 **yorse_truly69** has made the advancement **[Benchmaking].**

 **Imblehk420** : why is weiss running here

 **Imblehk420** : also change her skin

 **Imblehk420** : she looks funny af as steve ngl

 **Imblehk420** : ruby

 **r00mba** : I SEE IT I SEE IT I SEE I T

 **r00mba** : WEISS

 **r00mba** : MY LOVE

 **r00mba** : C E A S E

 **Imblehk420** : shes hitting yang

 **Imblehk420** : yang r u n

 **yorse_truly69** : rEEEEEE-

 **yorse_** truly69: HAVE MERCY ON ME

 **WeisSchnee** : no

 **Imblehk420** : shes dying

 **yorse_truly69** was slained by **WeisSchnee**.

 **Imblehk420** : shes dead

 **Imblehk420** : _le g a s p_

 **Imblehk420** : i witnessed a murder

 **WeisSchnee** : thats for saying that my username is lame and generic

 **r00mba** : in other words

 **WeisSchnee** : get rekt son

 **Imblehk420** : *airhorn intensifies*

 **yorse_truly69** : ion like yall

 **Imblehk420** has made the advancement **[Getting Wood].**

 **Imblehk420** : thats a lie and you know it

 **Imblehk420** has made the advancement **[Benchmaking].**

 **yorse_truly69** : JSFNajgndjand StfU

 **Imblehk420** has made the advancement **[Time to Strike!].**

 **Imblehk420** has made the advancement **[Time to Mine!].**

 **yorse_truly69** : also damn since when was weiss this ruthless

 **r00mba** : you should see her in bed ;))

 **Imblehk420** : ruby no

 **r00mba** : or at her debates :))

 **r00mba** has made the advancement **[Getting an Upgrade].**

 **r00mba** has made the advancement **[Hot Topic].**

 **WeisSchnee** : murder is a crime in the real world

 **yorse_truly69** has made the advancement **[Time to Strike!].**

 **yorse_truly69** has made the advancement **[Time to Mine!].**

 **WeisSchnee** : i can kill you as much as I can without any repercussions in this world

 **yorse_truly69** : b e t

 **r00mba** : babe don’t test yang

 **WeisSchnee** has made the advancement **[Getting an Upgrade].**

 **r00mba** : she might burn down our house or worse

 **r00mba** : she might mass murder our future pets

 **Imblehk420** : im living with two murderers

 **Imblehk420** has made the advancement **[Getting an Upgrade].**

 **yorse_truly69** : stfu

 **yorse_truly69** : and that was one time

 **r00mba** : you murdered zwei jr yang i will never forgive you for that

 **yorse_truly69** : to be fair

 **yorse_truly69** : you stole half a stack of my diamonds

 **r00mba** : i am not a crook

 **WeisSchnee** : i would beg to differ

 **yorse_truly69** has made the advancement **[Getting an Upgrade].**

 **Imblehk420** : half a stack of diamonds is a lo t rub y

 **r00mba** : OAJDsjfnajo sHUsH

 **WeisSchnee** : the sun is setting

 **r00mba** : dw babe i made a pretty cool house

 **yorse_truly69** : cool dirt house bro

 **r00mba** : heck yeah its cool

 **Imblehk420** has made the advancement **[Hot Topic].**

 **WeisSchnee** : blake where are you

 **yorse_truly69** : yeah come home blakey i miss u :<

 **Imblehk420** : im mining

 **Imblehk420** : also i think im lost

 **yorse_truly69** : oh f u-

 **r00mba** : im gonna come and get you blake

 **WeisSchnee** : can i come

 **r00mba** : no stay

 **Imblehk420** has made the advancement **[Acquire Hardware].**

 **yorse_truly69** : damn blakey got em iron huh?

 **Imblehk420** : found a lot lmao

 **yorse_truly69** : make sure to give sum to the poor blakey

 **Imblehk420** : dw i got enough for everyone

 **r00mba** : SKSDKFNhdask BLAKE WHE RE-

 **Imblehk420** : youll see a dirt tower

 **WeisSchnee** : found it

 **r00mba** : wh a t

 **r00mba** : beloved i told you to stay :((

 **WeisSchnee** : this wouldnt have happened if you let me come with you

 **WeisSchnee** : but you didnt

 **Imblehk420** : also take note that this is weiss were talking about

 **Imblehk420** : do you really think shell listen to anyone

 **r00mba** : y e s

 **WeisSchnee** : well you thought wrong

 **r00mba** : aJSFNSJfnsfjnajs

 **yorse_truly69** : we stan an independent wahmen

 **Imblehk420** : besides weiss has a better sense of direction than you ruby

 **yorse_truly69** : she aint wrong about that rubes

 **r00mba** : understandable have a nice day

 **WeisSchnee** : hello blake

 **Imblehk420** : hey

 **WeisSchnee** has made the advancement **[Acquire Hardware].**

 **r00mba** : uhhh

 **WeisSchnee** : honey whats wrong

 **r00mba** : blake wasnt kidding about my sense of direction

 **Imblehk420** : pFFt--

 **yorse_truly69** : oh no

 **WeisSchnee** : oh go d

 **r00mba** : would you all believe me if i said that im lost??

 **Imblehk420** : bWAHAJDJAFFJKSNJDG

 **yorse_truly69** : dig a hole well come find you in the morning

 **Imblehk420** : yea h dont forget to make a dirt tower so we know where u are

 **r00mba** : thats too boring

 **r00mba** : imma try and find my way back

 **yorse_truly69** : i can hear weiss facepalming

 **WeisSchnee** : oh wow howd you know

 **yorse_truly69** : i just know you that well bro

 **Imblehk420** : love the bro moment and all but what about rUbY-

 **yorse_truly69** : shell be fine

 **yorse_truly69** : she has the power of gay to guide her

 **r00mba** : im on top of a tree

 **yorse_truly69** : and the power of gay guided her to sit on top of a tree

 **WeisSchnee** : im-

 **Imblehk420** : ruby if you die-

 **r00mba** : i wont dw

 **r00mba** : alive is my middle name

 **WeisSchnee** : she says as she sits on top of a feckin tree

 **r00mba** : dw Weiss ill be careful

 **r00mba** was blown up by Creeper.

 **WeisSchnee** : rUBY

 **r00mba** : AJSFNAIJSNVSA

 **r00mba** : I DIDNT SEE THE CREEPER

 **r00mba** : ALSO I FORGOT THAT THEY CAN SPAWN ON TREESSKSKSKAOFNAJFN

 **yorse_truly69** : BWAHAHDHAKJXXJMsjd

 **Imblehk420** : ah yes careful indeed

 **WeisSchnee** : wait-

 **WeisSchnee** : wtf is creeper

 **WeisSchnee** : is a** sorry

 **WeisSchnee** : also ruby are you okay

 **r00mba** : am fine thanks weiss <3

 **r00mba** : thank god we built the dirt house near the respawn area

 **WeisSchnee** : thank god indeed

 **yorse_truly69** : dont tell weiss what a creeper is ruby please

 **WeisSchnee** : u mf

 **r00mba** : wait why tho :0

 **yorse_truly69** : i wanna see her reaction when she sees one

 **Imblehk420** : pFft- yes please dont ruby

 **r00mba** : aight aight

 **WeisSchnee** : >:0 how dare you agree with their plan youre supposed to be on my side

 **r00mba** : :D <3

 **WeisSchnee** : also you guys realize that i can literally just search it right

 **Imblehk420** : little one please deploy your secret weapon

 **WeisSchnee** : what secret weapon-

 **yorse_truly69** : youll see uwu

 **WeisSchnee** : i-

 **WeisSchnee** : u mfs how dare u let ruby use her puppy eyes against me

 **Imblehk420** : :DD

 **yorse_truly69** : :DD

 **r00mba** : we love you very much weissy :DD

 **r00mba** : please dont search it my love

 **WeisSchnee** : fine

 **r00mba** : yAY!! :DD

 **r00mba** : live you weiss

 **r00mba** : love*

 **WeisSchnee** : love you too dolt

 **Imblehk420** : not in front of my salad please

 **yorse_truly69** : e w get a mceffin room ya gays

 **WeisSchnee** : were all gay yang

 **yorse_truly69** : damn u rite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, to anyone who got confused about who is who, here are their usernames:
> 
> r00mba: Ruby  
> WeisSchnee: Weiss (obviously)  
> Imblehk420: Blake  
> yorse_truly69: Yang
> 
> Feel free to comment or kudos. I would really appreciate the feedback :> Have a nice day!


	3. Creeper? Aw man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the girls die a lot. and for the first time the cause isn't weiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sjanjasnas I'm back :)) sorry for not updating in a while. I've been really busy with school and I haven't had time to update the past week or so. Hopefully, now that my midterms are done I can go into a routine and prob update this bad boy more frequently.

**WeisSchnee** : so

 **yorse_truly69** : so

 **WeisSchnee** : are we not going to do anything?

 **r00mba** : what do you mean

 **WeisSchnee** : i mean- are we just going to stand here

 **WeisSchnee** : in this dirt house

 **WeisSchnee** : while waiting for the sun to rise?

 **yorse_truly69** : yea

 **Imblehk420:** pretty much

 **r00mba** : i mean- technically we can go out and explore

 **Imblehk420:** but thats like asking for a death wish

 **yorse_truly69** : and besides its a lot safer here than out there with all the mobs

 **Imblehk420:** not to mention that we dont have a lot of supplies

 **r00mba** : yeah blake got pretty lucky in getting us iron in the first day enough as it is

 **WeisSchnee** : is it not common to get iron in the first day?

 **yorse_truly69** : i dont think so

 **r00mba** : it depends on what world youre in i think

 **Imblehk420:** and we spawned near a cave so thats pretty lucky

 **WeisSchnee** : i see i see

 **r00mba** : yea :0

 **WeisSchnee** : is there anything else that we need? Other than minerals

 **r00mba** : b e d s

 **Imblehk420:** food

 **yorse_truly69** : that^^^

 **r00mba** : beds are top priority tho

 **WeisSchnee** : how come

 **Imblehk420:** well it can act as a place to respawn at

 **yorse_truly69** : basically instead of ending up in the woods you can end up where you last slept

 **WeisSchnee** : so its like that save game file thing ruby talks about

 **r00mba** : yEA LIKE THAT!

 **yorse_truly69** : omg weiss youre learning so much

 **Imblehk420:** were so proud *sheds a tear*

 **yorse_truly69** : i feel like a proud dad

 **Imblehk420:** ikr

 **WeisSchnee** : what can i say? I have great teachers

 **yorse_truly69** : aWWwwWw

 **r00mba** : aWwWwwWw wEiSsYYY

 **Imblehk420:** im screenshotting that wait

 **Imblehk420** saved screenshot as 2020-10-10_00.74.85.png

 **WeisSchnee** : iyfidxgqhjs

 **r00mba** : oh yeah we forgot to mention

 **r00mba** : if you havent slept for 3 or more days a mob will come and kill you so beds are a must

 **WeisSchnee** : a h

 **WeisSchnee** : i heard about those

 **WeisSchnee** : what are they called

 **Imblehk420:** phantoms

 **yorse_truly69** : theyre these annoying flying shets

 **r00mba** : yang died a lot from them from our last world

 **yorse_truly69** : but not for long

 **yorse_truly69** : i got my revenge on dem feckers

 **WeisSchnee** : are they really that annoying?

 **Imblehk420:** yes

 **yorse_truly69** : y e s

 **r00mba** : only if you haven't slept for three days

 **WeisSchnee** : a h got it

 **WeisSchnee** : so we need to find food and beds

 **yorse_truly69** : ye

 **yorse_truly69** : and would you look at that

 **WeisSchnee** : the sun is rising

 **r00mba** : iN tHE cIRcLE oF liFEEEE

 **Imblehk420:** aND iT mOVES US ALLLLLLLLLL

 **WeisSchnee** : s top

 **r00mba** : aight

 **Imblehk420:** her highness hast spoken

 **r00mba** : letsa go hunting bois

 **r00mba** : banZaI!

 **Imblehk420:** bANzaI

 **WeisSchnee** : banzai

 **yorse_truly69** : BANZAI

 **WeisSchnee** died from Creeper.

 **r00mba** died from Creeper.

 **Imblehk420** died from Creeper.

 **Imblehk420:** W T F

 **yorse_truly69** : MJgxkgcohc

 **Imblehk420:** tHERE WAS A MCFECKIN CREEPER JUST CAMPING OUTSIDE THE HOUSE I-

 **yorse_truly69** : oNE HEART

 **yorse_truly69** : HOLY HECKLES-- tHAT WAS TOO CLOSE

 **r00mba** : XIGIGXKYX

 **r00mba** : THERE WERE TWO THAT CAME IN

 **Imblehk420:** wHAT

 **r00mba** : FREAKING CREEPERS

 **yorse_truly69** : MCFRICKIN CREEPERS

 **WeisSchnee** : T H A T

 **WeisSchnee** : A B O M I N A T I O N

 **WeisSchnee** : IS A CRE EP E R

 **r00mba** : YE A P

 **WeisSchnee** : tHAT SCARED THE EVER LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF ME

 **Imblehk420:** aHAHDVJANSJGXGXJ

 **yorse_truly69:** WE HEARD YOU SCRE A M WE I S S

 **Imblehk420:** A RE YOU R V OC A L CHOR D S OK A Y

 **WeisSchnee** : im fine thanks for asking :")

 **WeisSchnee** : and my voice have been through worse so dw too much about it

 **r00mba** : kgxhohf

 **r00mba** : yang

 **yorse_truly69:** i know

 **yorse_truly69:** i see the skellie

 **r00mba** : you wanna handle it or me?

 **yorse_truly69:** im like---at one heart ruby

 **r00mba** : a h

 **WeisSchnee** : wtf is a skellie

 **yorse_truly69:** short for skeletons

 **Imblehk420:** theyre the ones with the bow and arrows

 **WeisSchnee** : ahh

 **WeisSchnee** : wow i am learning a lot today

 **r00mba** : OH i GOT 2 BONES

 **r00mba** : wE HAVE A CHANCE TO GET A DOGGO WEISS

 **WeisSchnee** : WAIT WH A T

 **WeisSchnee** : YOU CAN GET DOGS IN THIS GAME?

 **r00mba** : YEAH

 **WeisSchnee** : DISREGARD ALL THE NEGATIVE THINGS IVE SAID PREVIOUSLY ABOUT THIS GAME

 **WeisSchnee** : tHIS GAME IS A GODSEND

 **yorse_truly69:** imagine weiss building a dog army

 **WeisSchnee** : you say as if i wont do exactly that

 **Imblehk420:** i swear weiss will be a force to be reckoned with

 **yorse_truly69:** babe she killed me

 **yorse_truly69:** she already IS a force to be reckoned with

 **r00mba** : honestly shes the personification of the "why do i hear boss music" meme

 **WeisSchnee** : fkykhxhcklhc

 **Imblehk420:** wait i got a meme

 **yorse_truly69:** spill it

 **Imblehk420:** no one:

 **Imblehk420:** weiss after knowing that she can kill yang anytime and anywhere in this game: s to n k s

 **WeisSchnee** : i hate the fact that i actually understood that

 **r00mba** : good to know that my ppt presentation about memes wasnt a waste

 **yorse_truly69:** JGDDKYFLH AHAHDBANDB- I FORGOT THAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED WAIT-

 **Imblehk420:** i still have the video

 **r00mba** : d e l e t e t h y s e l f

 **Imblehk420:** no

 **WeisSchnee** : can you send it to me

 **r00mba** : bLAKE PLEASE NO

 **Imblehk420:** with plessure weiss :))

 **WeisSchnee** : thank you

 **r00mba** : ion like yall >:((

 **yorse_truly69:** sjsjjxjxjwka as much as i love teasing my sis can we hunt sheep now

 **r00mba** : t h a nk y o u

 **Imblehk420:** oh yeah i forgot we were supposed to be doing that

 **WeisSchnee** : honestly same

 **r00mba** : we get distracted so much i-

 **yorse_truly69** got shot by a Skeleton.

 **Imblehk420:** whAT

 **r00mba** : whER E

 **WeisSchnee** : hOW

 **yorse_truly69:** i was at one heart weissy

 **WeisSchnee** : ah

 **yorse_truly69:** anyways

 **yorse_truly69:** RUBY AVENGE ME

 **r00mba** : ITS HIDING IN THE WOODS

 **r00mba** : WHAT A COWARD

 **r00mba** : COME OUT HERE AND FACE ME YOU UNDEAD M F

 **WeisSchnee** : I THOUGHT SKELLIES AND ZOMBIES BURN IN THE DAYLIGHT?

 **Imblehk420:** THE TREES PROVIDE THEM SHADE FROM THE SUNLIGHT

 **WeisSchnee** : G D I

 **WeisSchnee** : SO THEYRE NOT BURNING?

 **Imblehk420:** N O P E

 **r00mba** : I WILL AVENGE MY SISTER

 **yorse_truly69:** WAIT ILL COME WITH

 **WeisSchnee** : YOU DOLT YOU MIGHT DIE

 **r00mba** got shot by a Skeleton.

 **Imblehk420:** case in point-

 **WeisSchnee** : dhsFSIFIGDGIGID

 **Imblehk420:** yang dont you dare come after that skeleton

 **r00mba** : yANG DO IT FOR OUR HONORRrRRRR

 **Imblehk420:** RuBY DONT ENCOURAGE HER

 **yorse_truly69:** foR hONORRRRRRRRR

 **WeisSchnee** : sCIHHOCOHC YOU IDIOT YOU DONT HAVE ANY WEAPONS ON YOU I-

 **Imblehk420:** istg they share the same braincell

 **WeisSchnee** : i cant believe that we're in a relationship with them

 **r00mba** : ehhh you love us

 **Imblehk420:** unfortunately

 **WeisSchnee** : in all honesty being in a relationship with the both of you is both a blessing and a curse

 **yorse_truly69:** tAKE THAT YOU MOTHERTRUCKER AHAHAHAHAHA

 **yorse_truly69:** THIS IS WHY YOU DONT MESS WITH FIRE

 **r00mba** : YEAH GET DUNKED ON DISCOUNT SANS

 **Imblehk420:** diScOunT SaNS I-

 **Imblehk420:** wHy Tf aM I lAughIng aT tHat

 **Imblehk420:** isTg quArAntIne anD tHe inTernEt hAS deGrAdEd mY hUmoR

 **r00mba** : thats a big mood

 **yorse_truly69:** I vibe with that

 **WeisSchnee** : Iydxigigxohcvlj

 **WeisSchnee** : are you both done? Can we go hunt now?

 **yorse_truly69:** wait

 **r00mba** : let us gloat over its remains

 **Imblehk420:** wow big words

 **r00mba** : big word for big brain uwu

 **yorse_truly69:** uwu

 **WeisSchnee** : well hurry up i dont wanna deal with any mobs later

 **r00mba** : dw weiss i will simp for you :")

 **WeisSchnee** : please dont

 **yorse_truly69:** ill simp for you blakey :"D

 **Imblehk420:** please spare yourself the embarrassment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how tf do you remove the extra notes at the end im- ajnfjdnasjfnajsdanjfd
> 
> r00mba- Ruby  
> WeisSchnee- Weiss (ill prob change her username sooner or later)  
> Imblehk420- Blake  
> yorse_truly69- Yang


	4. Team RWBY is at again with wholesome clownery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jdjdjlsdgjk thank you for all the kudos and the nice comments yall it really means a lot <33333  
> I'm sorry for the late update school's been really giving us a lot of works so I wasn't able to focus much on the fic.  
> Good news tho, I did some designs for how their skins all looked like (atm I've only done Ruby and Weiss but I'll start working on Blake sooner or later) and it may or may not have consumed my artist heart :D  
> Also, Team JNPR, Sun, and Neptune will prob arrive by the next chapter so stick around for their arrival!  
> Anyway, enough of my babbling enjoy today's chapter, and have a nice day!

**r00mba** : alright heres the plan

 **Imblehk420:** spill it sizt

 **r00mba** : me and Weiss will look be in charge for food duty so i can show weiss other features the game has

 **yorse_truly69:** aight cool

 **Imblehk420:** so that means me and yang will be in charge of bed duty (??)

 **r00mba** : yea i think that’s simple for the both of you to handle

 **yorse_truly69:** oh ruby you doubt us too much

 **r00mba** : oh im not doubting blake

 **r00mba** : she can def do her job

 **r00mba** : im worried about you sis

 **yorse_truly69:** i feel attacked wait-

 **WeisSchnee** left the game.

 **Imblehk420:** dw ill keep our favorite jokester in check

 **r00mba** : thank youuuuuu

 **r00mba** : oh yeah do you think yall can use the shears i made

 **yorse_truly69:** i think we can

 **yorse_truly69:** whered ya put it

 **r00mba** : inside the bed

 **yorse_truly69:** aight

 **r00mba** : I MEANT CHEST

 **r00mba** : CHEST NOT B ED JKSBKAJKF

 **yorse_truly69:** ABHdbjhabsfBASADHAHD

 **Imblehk420:** don’t you think it would be more sufficient to kill the sheep instead???

 **Imblehk420:** we don’t have any wheat or lead to get them

 **r00mba** : ah shi- you prove a good point

 **yorse_truly69:** maybe we can keep shearing them until we have enough wool?

 **r00mba** : yeah then when we do have enough then thou can freely kill

 **yorse_truly69:** orRR hear me out maybe we can just put em in a hole and keep em captive??

 **Imblehk420:** ahhhh

 **Imblehk420:** damn u rite

 **Imblehk420:** aight that sounds like a good plan

 **WeisSchnee** joined the game.

 **yorse_truly69:** eyYy welcome back

 **WeisSchnee** : sorry

 **WeisSchnee** : it was lagging

 **r00mba** : its okay :”)

 **yorse_truly69:** yea don’t be sorry dude its alright

 **Imblehk420:** it all happens to us so dw

 **WeisSchnee** : so what happened while i was gone??

 **r00mba** : so basically

 **Imblehk420:** you and the little one will handle the food

 **yorse_truly69:** me and blakey will handle the bed situation if ya know what i mean

 **yorse_truly69:** *wink wonk*

 **yorse_truly69** : ;))))))))))))

 **WeisSchnee** : i can see you wiggle waggling your eyebrows xiao long istg—

 **yorse_truly69:** hee hee

 **Imblehk420:** please never say “wiggle waggling” in a sentence in front of me ever again

 **r00mba** : aight that’s enough we need to get going or else its gonna be nightime again

 **Imblehk420:** rubys right

 **Imblehk420:** i really don’t wanna deal with mobs so lets get going

 **yorse_truly69:** aight aight

 **WeisSchnee** : meet back at the dirt shack??

 **yorse_truly69:** yeeap

 **Imblehk420:** gl yall

 **r00mba** : gl!!

 **r00mba** : now come on Weiss!

 **r00mba** : ONWARDS TO CIVILIZATION!!!!!

 **WeisSchnee** : dork

 **r00mba** : your dork :DD

 **WeisSchnee** : my dork

0-0

**r00mba** : WHERE TF ARE THE ANIMALS

 **r00mba** : SERIOUSLY W T F

 **Imblehk420:** oof

 **yorse_truly69:** ajdfhjsdfs

 **yorse_truly69:** WhA HAppE

 **WeisSchnee** : we cant find any animals :,)

 **Imblehk420:** again, o o f 

**yorse_truly69:** well we found sum sheep at a mountain top :”)

 **Imblehk420:** weve put em in a hole and sheared

 **r00mba** : thank

 **r00mba** : bUT lIkE—

 **r00mba** : WheRe TF ArE tHe CowS Or The Pigs OR The CHimkENNNNSS

 **yorse_truly69:** you can do this sis!!

 **r00mba** : aojfnadjf thank you

 **r00mba** : but seriously tho if we still havent found an animal yet I will legit ajsdnasjdnajdajf

 **WeisSchnee** : dw ruby i will join you in that ajsdnasjdnajdajf

 **Imblehk420:** did you seriously type that keyboard smash letter by letter im-

 **yorse_truly69:** thats sum dedication Weiss im broud

 **WeisSchnee** : only for ruby

 **r00mba** : *insert Mah Hart mAh sOUl meme here*

 **r00mba** : OH WHAT IS THAT I S EE

 **r00mba** : FINALLY I FOUND SOME ANIMALS

 **Imblehk420:** congrats uwu

 **yorse_truly69:** YayYYY!! :DDDDD

 **WeisSchnee** : WAIT WAS THAT A FOX

 **yorse_truly69:** YA FOUND A F O X-

 **Imblehk420:** I M-

 **r00mba** : WHAT

 **r00mba** : where-

 **WeisSchnee** : TH E RE

 **WeisSchnee** : HOLY FU- THERES FOXES IN THIS GAME

 **WeisSchnee** : THEYRE SO CUTE WH AT-

 **r00mba** : WE CANT GET IT WEISSY DDD:

 **r00mba** : WE DON’T HAVE A LEASH :(((

 **yorse_truly69:** HOL E IT

 **yorse_truly69:** I DARE YOU MF

 **Imblehk420:** NO DON’T LISTEN TO YANG

 **Imblehk420:** BOX IT IN DIRT INSTEAD YOU COWARD

 **yorse_truly69:** ITS EASIER TO DIG A HOLE THAN BUILD A BOX BABE

 **Imblehk420:** a H shi--- u rite

 **yorse_truly69:** Damn ri t e i am

 **r00mba** : WAIT WEISS WHERE ARE YOU GOING

 **r00mba** : THE ANIMALS ARE AT THE OTHER WAY

 **WeisSchnee** : IM CHASING THAT FOX

 **WeisSchnee** : I WANT ONE AS A COMPANION

 **WeisSchnee** : CAN YOU EVEN TAME FOXES IN THIS GAME

 **yorse_truly69:** i don’t think we can tame it tho :00000

 **WeisSchnee** : ISTG IF WE CANT ILL-

 **WeisSchnee** : F E CK

 **WeisSchnee** : WE CANT? :(((((

 **r00mba** : no no we can

 **WeisSchnee** : WE CAN?? :DDDDDDD

 **Imblehk420:** yeah but i think you need to steal its pups

 **WeisSchnee** : PArDoN-

 **r00mba** : here i copy pasted this from google lmao

 **r00mba** : Unlike other animals, you can't tame a wild fox — so you've got to get two wild foxes to breed and create a new, totally tamed fox for you to raise. Apparently sweet berries are an aphrodisiac for foxes, and they'll produce a baby fox that is born tame!

 **WeisSchnee** : so i really need to steal its pups h uh

 **yorse_truly69:** yeah

 **Imblehk420:** apparently

 **r00mba** : yee

 **WeisSchnee** : aight ill grab berries and lets go find some-

 **WeisSchnee** : WHERE TF IS THE FOX I WAS FOLLOWING-

 **r00mba** : we're gonna be here for a while

 **Imblehk420:** don’t forget to get food ;33

 **yorse_truly69:** gl lmao ur really gonna need it

0-0

**WeisSchnee** : my disappointment is immeasurable and my day is ruined

 **yorse_truly69:** wha happe bro

 **WeisSchnee** : fate has prevented me yet again from doing what is destined for me

 **Imblehk420:** i take it you weren’t able to tame a fox?

 **r00mba** : nein

 **r00mba** : we found a couple of foxes but they keep running away and we kept running out of berries

 **yorse_truly69:** le o Of

 **yorse_truly69:** dw weissy youll get em next time :33

 **WeisSchnee** : if there will be a next time

 **r00mba** : aww don’t be like that weissy dw once we get food lets go try and explore more ok?

 **WeisSchnee** : i guess food would be nice

 **r00mba** : heck yeah it is

 **WeisSchnee** : because im literally about to die

 **yorse_truly69:** KJDNJNADJAJKDFNJ

 **Imblehk420:** i choked-

 **r00mba** : E A T T H E B E R R I E S S S S SS S

0-0

**WeisSchnee** has made the advancement **[Delicious Fish].**

 **r00mba** has made the advancement **[Delicious Fish].**

 **Imblehk420:** OOo

 **Imblehk420:** congrats yall finally found food

 **yorse_truly69:** so we having fish tonight??

 **r00mba** : yeap

 **WeisSchnee** : we didn’t find much animals

 **r00mba** : yea :(( only got a few steaks and porkchops umu

 **r00mba** has made the advancement **[Pork Chop].**

 **WeisSchnee** : however we did find a lot of chickens and fish

 **Imblehk420:** dibs on the fish

 **yorse_truly69:** can i have sum porkchops rubes

 **r00mba** : yeyeye

 **r00mba** : dw sis imma save ya sum

 **yorse_truly69:** yee thanks

 **r00mba** : npnpnpnp :P

 **WeisSchnee** : where are you both??

 **Imblehk420:** were about to head home

 **Imblehk420:** we just collected some wood and flowers

 **yorse_truly69:** we were planning what kinda house we gon build

 **r00mba** : oOOoo

 **r00mba** : we should do that too

 **WeisSchnee** : agreed

 **r00mba** : where’d ya think we can build our house Weiss???

 **WeisSchnee** : i may have found a good spot where we can build it in the other forest

 **r00mba** : what forest

 **Imblehk420:** we are surrounded in like--3 different forest biomes

 **WeisSchnee** : the one where we found the foxes in

 **r00mba** : ah the taiga

 **r00mba** : got it

 **yorse_truly69:** lmao

 **r00mba** : so what kinda house yall were planning??

 **Imblehk420:** a treehouse would be nice

 **yorse_truly69:** oOO ive never made a treehouse before

 **Imblehk420:** what kinda house did you and ruby even make

 **yorse_truly69:** lmao whats a house

 **WeisSchnee** : you mean to tell me the both of you didn’t actually make a shelter-

 **yorse_truly69:** you dare doubt our clownery?

 **yorse_truly69:** quite frankly, i am insulted Ms. Schnee

 **WeisSchnee** : get out

 **r00mba** : we stayed inside a cave lmao

 **WeisSchnee** : im-

 **WeisSchnee** : im not surprised

 **Imblehk420:** same

 **Imblehk420:** tho then again cant judge ya both bc that’s exactly what i did in my other world

 **Imblehk420:** stayed inside a cave most of the time bc its easier and you can go strip mining whenever

 **r00mba** : yOOooOO cave bros

 **Imblehk420:** cave brosSKSKSKSK

 **yorse_truly69:** yEEEee

 **WeisSchnee** : i am surrounded with idiots

 **Imblehk420:** hEy >:0

 **yorse_truly69:** ho y >:O

 **r00mba** : baBe :((((

 **WeisSchnee** : nay clowns

 **WeisSchnee** : i am surrounded with clowns

 **WeisSchnee** : no actually- not clowns either

 **WeisSchnee** : Im-

 **WeisSchnee** : i am-

 **Imblehk420:** i think we broke our voice of reason again

 **r00mba** : it wasn’t me

 **yorse_truly69:** #noregrets lmao

 **WeisSchnee** : i am dealing with an entire feckin circus

 **yorse_truly69:** be blessed with our clownery weiss

 **Imblehk420:** come to the fun side :))

 **r00mba** : we provide natural clown to clown communication :DD

 **WeisSchnee** : dont touch me

 **Imblehk420:** wait shi-

 **Imblehk420:** yall i have to go zoom

 **Imblehk420:** i forgot i have a meeting today

 **yorse_truly69:** awwww :(((

 **Imblehk420:** yall can still continue playing

 **Imblehk420:** you don’t have to stop on my accord yknow

 **yorse_truly69:** yeah but it just--wont be the same without you yknow?? *3 disappointed emojis*

 **Imblehk420:** jsdfjsdfsdhjcj

 **Imblehk420:** you make it sound like im leaving forever 

**Imblehk420:** im just gonna attend my zoom meeting

 **yorse_truly69:** stiLLLL

 **r00mba** : haha at least my partner isn’t going anywhere sux to be you I guess sis

 **Imblehk420:** ppFt-

 **yorse_truly69:** lucky mf

 **WeisSchnee** : actually i have to go too

 **r00mba** : W ha T-

 **yorse_truly69:** HA! YA JINXED IT KARMA'S A BICHT ISNT SHE RUBY

 **Imblehk420:** oh how the turned tables have-

 **r00mba** : ShUT- AJDFNALDFChgdfdhtfe54268SLKDJVJ

 **r00mba** : WEISSY WHYYYY

 **WeisSchnee** : because i still have some work to do

 **WeisSchnee** : i played a little to help unwind

 **WeisSchnee** : especially since the stress was getting to me for the past week

 **WeisSchnee** : so i have all of you to thank for introducing to me about this game

 **WeisSchnee** : it really helped me a lot in destressing so thank you :”)

 **WeisSchnee** : also for sure ill be keeping this game in my computer i really want to see what this game has to offer

 **r00mba** : AWW WEISSY

 **Imblehk420:** congrats you’ve made my heart go uwu again Weiss

 **yorse_truly69:** JDNGJSN THAT’S SO WHOLESOME AND SWEET OF YOU WTF

 **r00mba** : KuDOS TO US IN MELTING THE ICE QUEEN DOWN

 **WeisSchnee** : watch me take back everything ive said-

 **Imblehk420:** ah theres our beloved weiss

 **yorse_truly69:** BRO ITS LIKE- TOO EARLY FOR ME TO GET DIABETES-

 **WeisSchnee** : its 1 pm what are you talking about-

 **r00mba** : WAIT WHAT

 **yorse_truly69:** WE MISSED LUN CH

 **r00mba** : SO THAT EXPLAINS WHY MY STOMACH IS GROWLING

 **WeisSchnee** : YOU DOLT W HAT

 **Imblehk420:** R U B Y ASJFASJKF

 **yorse_truly69:** FU- WAIT

 **yorse_truly69:** OK I DON’T HAVE TIME TO GIVE YALL A FIVE STAR MEAL LIKE I USUALLY DO

 **yorse_truly69:** SO INSTEAD WERE FEASTING ON BLAKE’S HIDDEN INSTANT NOODLE STASH I FOUND IN THE BACK OF THE CABINET WITH ALL HER TEA

 **Imblehk420:** W HA T

 **Imblehk420:** HEY YANG NO ANYTHING BUT MY RAMEN

 **yorse_truly69:** MY BABY SISTER IS S T A R V I N G G G G G

 **yorse_truly69:** I GOTTA DO WHAT I CAN TO PROVIDE FOR MY SIS

 **Imblehk420:** AOSNFJADNV DOES SHE EVEN LIKE SEAFOOD

 **WeisSchnee** : ruby’s stomach is comparable to her sister and nora’s

 **WeisSchnee** : trust me she’ll eat about anything whenever shes hungry

 **r00mba** : yeah its true

 **Imblehk420:** sometimes you terrify me

 **Imblehk420:** but then i remember that you once ran headfirst into a pole then all my worries vanish away

 **yorse_truly69:** big mood

 **yorse_truly69:** anyways gtg make food bbye yall <33333

 **yorse_truly69** left the game.

 **r00mba** : aight aight yall lets go leave

 **WeisSchnee** : goodbye everyone <3

 **WeisSchnee** left the game.

 **Imblehk420:** gl on whatever it is yall will be doing <3

 **r00mba** : gl on yours as well blakey!!! <33333

 **Imblehk420** left the game.

 **r00mba** left the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to see their mc designs, I'll probably post both Ruby's and Weiss' in my insta a little later :3  
> Here's the link: https://www.instagram.com/crypt_eon/  
> If it doesn't work just search me my name's Crypt or crypt_eon

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who got confused about who is who, here are their nicknames:
> 
> kAchOWw⚡⚡: Ruby Rose  
> Sugar Daddy 😩❄ (formerly known as Ice Ice baby ❄): Weiss Schnee  
> Boots with the fur 🐝: Blake Belladonna  
> Apple Bottom Jeans 💅: Yang Xiao Long
> 
> Feel free to comment or kudos. I would really appreciate the feedback :> Have a nice day!


End file.
